deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou)
Assassin (Sasaki Kojirou) is a Servant of light novel Fate/stay night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Fairy Tail vs Fate/Stay Night *Assassin Sasaki Kojiro vs Sir Alonne Possible Opponents *Suzune Amano *Akame *Kagura Mikazuchi *Kurome History Death Battle Info Background *Name: Sasaki Kojirou *Alias: Nameless Samurai, The Savior of France, REGEND *Height: 176 cm *Weight: 63 kg *Master: Caster (Medea) (Fate/stay night), Ritsuka Fujimaru (Fate/Grand Order) *Likes: Flowers, birds, wind, moon *Dislikes: None in particular *Qualified Servant Classes: Assassin, Saber Parameters *Strength: C *Endurance: E *Agility: A+ *Mana: E *Luck: A *Noble Phantasm: ? Weapons and Abilities Weapons *Monohoshi Zao **Bitchu Aoe blade **150 cm long **Its length requires Sasaki to fight defensively without risk of snapping the blade **Focuses on speed and technique as opposed to strength and weight **Wielded with the aim to swiftly decapitate, aiming for the neck and head **Long range increases the effectiveness of Noble Phantasm Skills *Mind's Eye (False) (A) **Sixth sense that gives Assassin remarkable perceptiveness of his observations **Also speeds Sasaki's reflexes and awareness in battle **Enables him to deduce an opponent's style and weapon after a few clashes with their blade *Knowledge of Respect and Harmony (B) **Prevents Sasaki's attacks from losing their accuracy, even if the same move is used on the same opponent multiple times **His attacks are always near unreadable to the opponent, rendering them unable to read or counter his attacks effectively *Vitrification (B+) **Stills Assassin's mind in a form of calm and serenity, protecting him from mental interference **Nullifies charm, fear, and other mental affliction and magecraft **Limits his fighting spirit to mimic Presence Concealment *Presence Concealment (D) **Class skill, allows one to mildly hide their presence as a Servant **As he is not a true Assassin, his low level hinders the skill's effectiveness **Compensated by Vitrification (B+) to cut his mental and emotional state off from the perception of others Noble Phantasm Hiken - Tsubame Gaeshi *Secret Sword: Swallow Reversal *Rank: N/A *Type: Anti-Unit Mystic Sword *A technique that involves Sasaki slicing three times simultaneously from all sides in a single moment *Not a traditional Noble Phantasm and attained through extensive training and godlike skill... all to learn how to cut down a swallow in mid-air *Utilizes Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon of the Second Magic by ignoring the laws of time, space, and physics, multiplying the blade's existence *Nigh impossible to dodge as the slashes prevent escaping to the side or backwards, and parrying one slash will only allow the other two to hit. *When all three strikes hit, it is a near-instant kill *Due to its nature as a swordfighting technique, expends little to no magical energy unlike most Noble Phantasms, allowing Sasaki to perform it multiple times without risking depletion of mana reserves *Described as an "infinite sword" that creates a "future" not even gods can escape Feats *Arguably the most skilled swordsman in the Fifth Grail War *Tsubame Gaeshi is a simple technique gained through sheer will and training and reaches the level of True Magic in its execution, and it was attained just for the simple task of killing a small bird *Fought on par with Saber and Archer in the Fifth Grail War *Tsubame Gaeshi is completely unavoidable once he executes it, capable of crippling and even killing Servants despite Sasaki being a wraith *Deduces the exact measurements of Invisible Air after brief moments of combat *Fended off Berserker (Heracles) from Ryudouji Temple with Caster's help *Floors Saber in their first duel, with Tsubame Gaeshi causing her Instinct to show her future of falling to the floor, bleeding from slash wounds Faults and Weaknesses *As a false Assassin and a Wraith, his parameters are low compared to other Servants *Possesses no prominent techniques or stances apart from Tsubame Gaeshi *Tsubame Gaeshi requires him to be level to his opponent in altitude *Tsubame Gaeshi can be avoided if there are any imperfections to the execution **If he is on higher or lower ground **If only two strikes hit **If the blade is damaged or bent, the opponent can exploit the blade's fragility *Has an E in Endurance, making him very squishy if an opponent can bypass his absurd defensive swordplay *Possesses almost no capablility for magic and has no traditional Noble Phantasm Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Sword Wielders Category:Assassin Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:TYPE-MOON Characters Category:Fate/stay night Characters Category:Fate Characters